In resent years, an operating system (OS) and software for an application, which are for digital broadcast receiving apparatuses such as a digital TV, have increased in size for high functionality and multi functionality. Because of this, it takes a longer time for software loading and initialization, and a user has to wait after turning on an apparatus to actually start viewing.
Therefore, in order to provide greater convenience to users, a technique is required for shortening the waiting time after the user turns on the apparatus to start viewing (see Patent Literatures (PTL) 1 and 2, for example).
PTL 1 discloses a technique for shortening the waiting time after the user turns on the apparatus to start viewing. In the technique, processing which is related to the digital broadcast and other processing are started in parallel, by (i) executing processing, which is independent from operation of the OS which is related to the digital broadcast, namely control of a tuner unit, a demultiplexer, and a decoding unit, by a first system controller and (ii) executing start-up of the OS and a full service by a second system controller.
PTL 2 also discloses a technique for shortening the waiting time after the user turns on the apparatus to start viewing, by (i) executing processing related to the digital broadcast in advance by processing which requires software in a small size that is called partial service providing task and (ii) succeeding the processing from the partial service providing task started in advance after the start-up of a full service providing task.